The Deadliest Weapon
by atlaluver
Summary: Katara has been trained to be an assassin for almost all of her life. she's managed to master multiple weapons. except for the most dangerous of all, love. Slow zutara. Ok summaries aren't really my thing, but please read!


The Deadliest Weapon

Prologue

By atla lover

Edited by namineluvv

Disclaimer: if it isn't already obvious, I don't own avatar: the last airbender

never got to play with dolls when I was young. Instead, I worked tirelessly to master the art of water bending under a very strict and stubborn old teacher. While the other little girls played tea party, I was travelling the world, and learning different fighting techniques. The other kids in my tribe would build snowmen and go penguin sledding, I mastered chi blocking and learnt the quickest way to stop someone's heart.

I didn't choose this life. It was never my choice to become a deadly assassin at the age of seventeen, and yet that was who I was, and there was nothing I could do to change that.

Near the end of the long nine months when my mother and father were expecting me, they could only dream that I could have a happy childhood, enjoying the life of a chiefs daughter. The last thing they probably expected was for me to be a waterbender. You see, the Fire Nation had long since rid the Southern Watertribe of benders. However, by some miracle I became the last waterbender in the Southern Watertribe.

When I had just turned five when my bending talents were finally discovered; I was playing outside in the snow with Sokka, my older brother.

_"Sokka! Give it back!" I cried as my obnoxious older brother laughed and dangled my precious drawing I had worked so hard on, out of my reach in his icky boy hands.  
_  
_"You're gonna have to jump for it!" he teased.  
_  
_"Sokka!" I cried once more, tears glistening as they streamed down my cheeks. He only laughed harder. Finally I had had enough. And I screeched, "THAT'S MY DRAWING!" The next thing I knew, Sokka was encased in ice from his torso down.  
_  
_I was terrified to say the least. I ran screaming and crying through the village in search of help. With just one glance at the ice encased Sokka, they knew. They knew what I was.  
_  
My parents knew how dangerous it was for me to be a waterbender, so they urgently sent for the White Lotus. Unfortunately, the word spread to the Fire Nation of my special abilities and our tribe was raided.

_"Gotcha!" I giggled as my snowball hit Sokka square in the face.  
_  
_It was a relatively nice day for the Southern Watertribe. I was having a snowball fight with Sokka. He was just about retaliate with a giant snowball, when he froze, watching the black snow that fell from the sky. Everyone in our tribe knew the danger that was to precede.  
_  
_The Fire Nation was here.  
_  
_The men in our tribe took off towards the icy shore where the offending ships where to be.  
_  
_"I'm going to find mom," I informed Sokka before sprinting to our hut for refuge. When I finally got there, I was horrified to find a Fire Nation soldier standing above my mother. I watched as a flash of worry crossed her eyes.  
_  
_"Just leave her out of this and I'll tell you what you need to know." My mother pleaded with the man.  
_  
_"Fine." He replied, disgruntled. "You heard your mother, get out!" the man spat. His eyes haunted me. The pure hatred I saw flashing in his eyes was something I had never encountered before.  
_  
_"Mom, I'm scared." My eyes began to brim with tears.  
_  
_"Katara, honey don't worry, go find your dad, everything's going to be fine." She tried a smile but I could see right through it.  
_  
_I needed to find my dad. I ran as fast as my five-year old legs could carry me until I found him. But by then, it was too late.  
_  
_My mother was gone.  
_  
I later found out why they had come. It was because of me. My mother died trying to protect me.

The White Lotus didn't arrive until a week later. After observing me, they came to the conclusion that I was to become an assassin. The order became my new family. I couldn't tell my real family what I was learning, what I was doing. I would spend months at a time away from the tribe and they were told that I needed to be moved around a lot for my own safety, or that I was simply visiting my grandfather in the north. I learned to manipulate and lie at such a young age that it became a second nature to me.

It's been twelve years. I am Katara, the last waterbender in the Southern Watertribe and now: a fully trained assassin. I was told that I could change the world someday.

I sure as hell believe it.

-

AN/ So this is chapter one! The chapters aren't going to be this short as the story progresses. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
